<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bobby's Homework! by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720005">Bobby's Homework!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic'>ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King of the Hill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby forgot his homework and he gets in trouble!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bobby's Homework!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hank Hill was a mad person. Bobby had forgotten his homework on the bus so he didn't do it before he went to school.</p><p>Bobby's teacher called Hank and said, "Bobby didn't do his homework. He's getting detention!"</p><p>"I tell you what," Hank said to Bobby after the detention. "You are going to get detention at home too because you didn't do your homework."</p><p>"But if I have detention I can't do my homework," Bobby said.</p><p>"You should have thought of that before you didn't do your homework!" Hank said.</p><p>Bobby went to the detention of home and he was sad but he secretly did his homework in the detention anyway because it was homework.</p><p>"Bobby doesn't have detention today because he did his homework," Bobby's teacher told Hank.</p><p>"That is good," Hank said and he and Peggy threw a party for Bobby and the party had propane and propane acessories.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>